Personal Logs: Sien Zoth
by Sien Zoth
Summary: Personal logs of Sien Zoth, Jedi Sage of the Order. These journals follow her path as a gray-jedi, through her trials and tribulations while she travels the galaxy with her companions.
1. Personal Log: 1

_**Transmission Begins; Text Only  
>Time &amp; Date Stamp<strong>_

Oen'mai'ulen, I am Jedi Sage—

Oen'mai'lu, my name is Zoth, Sien Zoth-

Volks! I'm-

_:: Several minutes later, after several attempts at beginning her personal logs, she finally settles on something.::_

Oen'mai'lu, I am Sien Zoth, Jedi Sage of the Order. I've decided to keep a record of my travels, in hopes that perhaps, sometime someone will find these logs after my death and will learn from my mistakes and my success. It's funny that I should say that… Normally I would have never considered myself writing my life's story when I have yet to truly live it… but time is not upon my side. Each use of a specific, forgotten ability leads me closer to being one with the force. Though; I will divulge later upon those darker thoughts.

The purpose of this journal is to document my own life, trials and experiences and hope that some young Jedi, perhaps even my padawan, if I am blessed with one, will sometime read these memoirs. I wish that started these sooner, but; now is better than never.

I have recently found myself upon Alderaan, a planet that I would much rather not have found in the first place. To give you an idea of what Alderaan is like; it's cold, damp and has a great deal of snow covering its lands. What I would give to actually be back on Tattooine, even though it is a dustball, at the very least the forsaken heat- warmth is somewhat more in taste for my Iridonian blood. The political state of Alderaan is in, frankly, chaos. The Houses, which are political entities something akin to bloodline-clans, are in disarray. Upon coming to the space port, Rhu Caenus, I immediately was approached by a man announcing that we-

_::The transmission pauses for a moment::_

I suppose I should address who "we" is-and I assure you I will, but to continue, were approached by an individual demanding that my companions and I assist him and "House Organa" from an explosive attack. To which, I was able, with the help of my traveling companions, thwart, despite the coldness- that I care none too much for.  
>Before going any further, I should introduce my traveling companions. Since I was a padawan I found the company of a Trandoshan that my master, at the time, introduced me to. He is the physical strength of my team, but I find that despite his brusque exterior at times, he is a kind heart. I also travel with two humans, one is a middle aged man who is well versed within technology and the use of kolto-substances. While he claims to be a pacifist he has requested to travel with me on my 'adventures' as he so put it. I also question his motives as he is quite the womanizer.<p>

My second human companion is a man known as Lakin Chase. Despite the fact that he is a bit older than me, I have known him since nearly my initiation as a padawan. How do I explain… Lakin.

_::The transmission pauses as the saffron eyed zabrak turns her gaze to the slumbering jedi beside her at the nearly silent Shining Star Cantina. A soft sigh leaves her before continuing the transmission.::_

Lakin is…

…..

_::Again a pause but this time, mainly for the fact she finds herself frustrated with trying to put her words into context::_

So, alright, he's a bit of a womanizer, he's stubborn, strong willed, races into battle without thinking of the consequences, and is a self-proclaimed-part-time-jedi. One can argue that perhaps he, himself has a bit of zabrak blood in himself! Jendonis… But- he's a good person, and is probably the only person I consider a 'friend'… To which conflicts me to some extent as well. How can one have a "friend" as a jedi and not find themselves in some sort of bond? …This truly is something that I struggle with, even now.

Rather than dwelling upon

In any case; there is much about Lakin that I can't help but find myself curious… He's much worldlier than I. Though one thing I have learned about him is that he was not raised on Tython like me. He was not taken by child at birth and taught the ways of the Jedi since infancy. Lakin was found by his first master when he was older than the 'traditional' age; and despite the council's hesitance, he was trained to be a jedi in order to control his abilities. I… admire him for this. While this may sound odd coming from someone who was raised upon these strict ways; I truly do mean this. He has faced more trials than I would have ever had when I was a padawan or even before becoming a padawan. I believe that I have much to learn from him, and I take each day in stride with him. Though… I have a cloud of weight upon my shoulders at the same time… There is much to him that I do not know, and I believe he too- has a dark past… As have I… As I was not what one would call anything near a 'model padawan'.

There is much that… I regret. However, meeting Lakin, was not one.

I have dwindled far off topic from my original intentions of explaining why I am here on Alderaan and what has happened thus far. I must remedy that-

The reason why I am here upon Alderaan is of the council's wishes. Masters of the Jedi ways have fallen gravely ill, and I am the only one who has the ability to heal their sickness. But upon doing so, each time, a bit of my life is spent, and ultimately it will kill me. I will have exhausted what energy I have, but this too is not something I regret… This is the will of the Force. Thus far I have healed five masters and an apprentice from this darkness. I have received news from the council that a sixth master has fallen ill upon Alderaan, and I have been sent to heal her. Upon coming to the house to speak with the master, I have found that she is already at a meeting with many of the other houses, and I cannot gain access unless I speak for a house that does not have a Jedi to speak for them… This has been arranged for me. I will be taking care of this tomorrow, with luck…

Lakin has been injured because of his own tasks upon Alderaan, to which we both thus far have found ourselves in each other's company on the same planets on our travels. I wonder if this is the will of the force, surely it cannot be mere chance.

I accompanied him to his own task, one that I cannot truly divulge upon, as I do not have his permission; however it involves a very dangerous weapon that could endanger many people. Unfortunately during our meeting with a certain house; Lakin was injured… And his former master possibly killed. I do not wish to believe this however, nor does Lakin. Nevertheless, the situation has set us back a day and I now write this at the Shining Star Cantina.

I have healed the damage the best I can, but considering I am still a young Jedi; I cannot fully heal everything that comes my way… And the use of any sort of any healing ability taxes me greatly… To which I hide from Lakin. Perhaps it is time for me to look into carrying kolto packs afterall. I can tell however, that he sees it in me… It probably did not help that I nearly broke down at Carrick Station the other day, while he stood helplessly by uncertain… I cannot allow that to happen again.

I…

_::A brief pause::_

There is no emotion, there is peace.

_::There is another very long pause within the transmission before it resumes, this time several hours::_

Lakin woke favoring his leg, after… A dream of sorts, I'm… not sure how to address it really… I tended to his injury despite his protests. I'm hoping that we will be able to continue shortly, but I do not wish to rush his recovery. However, something still lingers in the back of my mind, when he was resting Lakin pressed close to me and whispered a name or perhaps a word… "Mira". While it is not my place to question, I cannot lie, I am curious. But I will not press him, I know how it is to be pressed, and it nearly caused an argument with him on Nar Shaddaa with his concerns for me. He will come to me when he is ready.

This being said, I should end transmission for now, no doubt he will want to get ready to travel again soon, as am I.

Sien Zoth, Signing out.

_**Time & Date Stamp  
>End Transmission<strong>_


	2. Personal Log: 2

_**Transmission Begins; Text Only**_

_**Time & Date Stamp**_

Sien Zoth, signing in.

_::There is a long pause as the young zabrak woman finds herself staring distantly upon the datapad, uncertain of how to continue her second log::_

There has been…

_::Another pause in transmission::_

…Somewhat of a situation upon Alderaan. I have arrived at House Teral. However the Jedi Master that is speaking for Organa, I had mentioned previously has again thwarted my attempts to speak with her. This leads my suspicions that she is very much indeed ill. The way she holds herself and the way she flaunts bravado, like the others that have been taken by the plague, leads me to believe that she is very much affected. While I continue to try my luck at gaining access to the summit, I have been asked to prove myself, and thus must play diplomat and ambassador, and mend ties between various houses… Much to my chagrin. However; if this leads me to the ill master, then so be it… I will "play" diplomat. I will say though, I am a healer, not a politician.

Meanwhile, Lakin's own mission of finding the Death Mark has driven him across Alderaan as well. …Which I won't deny, does concern me. However, there has also been some rather bright news; Lakin's master is alive and well… But the bad news is the woman who told us that he had been killed is a traitor. And as such, we must deal with her, and find this weapon- which she may very well have the ability to control. This aside; the Alderaanian cold has not lifted from the air, nor has it truly lifted from my shoulders. I still find myself rather… Conflicted, uncertain, and utterly lost. I also find myself having to… Correct Lakin's butchering of the zabrakian language. Recently he mixed up one of our scent-words while we were at House Organa… When addressing the word 'projhere', which is the scent word for 'zabrak', he happened to mix it up with 'protai' which happens to mean 'mate-scent'. His constant flirting, I reminded him, will surely get him into trouble one day if he runs into a mercenary who happens to be an Iridonian woman if he does not choose his words wisely.

Further, adding to the troubles, aside from angry Iridonian mercs, we happened to find out an associate known as Ryger now has several warrants upon his head. While I do not know Ryger very well, I did happen to meet him at a republic meeting some time back on Balmorra; and recently on Nar Shaddaa during a Sabacc Tournament which Lakin attempted his hand at. A notice went out across the holonet from a Jedi Master, however I have my reservations as several things don't seem to quite add up. However, one thing that was mentioned was that he was being influenced by the dark side. When I met him, I never noticed any strange ebb of darkness from him. He seemed pleasant enough, kind actually- both times I met him. I'm not sure if my current questioning is a part of my own heavy doubts, or is truly warranted.

In any case; I should… Probably continue this shortly, the small break I received while Lakin was tending to his injury is now up. My time here on Alderaan is limited and most of it is being spent upon trying to find favor with the Alderaanian Houses.

_::There is a long several hour pause before the datalogs pick up again in text, this time the entry is marked "_**_Urgent_**_"::_

Lakin and I have both been detained by one of the warring Houses, our weapons and mostly everything else has been taken from us. I happened to hide my datapad well enough for it not to be found. It has been several hours since my last entry and I find myself behind a forcefield… My thoughts clouded over what has transpired. The Wolf Baron gave us an ultimatum; he captured many civilians and was holding them hostage… If we did not comply, he would kill them all. Women, children, and elderly- it didn't matter. Civilians became his game pieces and we had little choice but to fold our own hand. Giving ourselves up to the offending house in exchange for the innocent lives, we now find ourselves in this holding cell. No doubt, this will not end pretty for Lakin and me. This time however, has given me the ability to write this entry and make an attempt to send a distress call over the holonet but-

_::The entry ends abruptly here.::_

_…_

_::Much later the entry continues, this time upon Sien's ship, and no longer merely text, but a full holo.::_

[[_A hand pushes out and gently presses the holo-recorder; the interior of a ship can be seen in the background for a very brief moment before the lens focuses in upon its single subject. Standing before the recorder a petite young zabrak woman stood, barely out of her rank of padawan._

"Um… C2-N2, this thing is working right? "  
>"It seems so master."<br>"Good… Um… Hmm…"

_Turning back to the recording device the woman carefully folded her hands and bowed gently before the screen. The dusky brown cloak, to which actually did not belong to her- but to Lakin, shifts along her lithe frame, the hood rippling along her finer, pale features. Her tattooing is quite prominent as are the horns, "orat" as her people called them, which peek through the flaxen strands of hair. – Which are all rather obscured by the haze of blue from the com, including her saffron colored eyes._

"I wish to first off apologize for the lack of a holo with my earlier submissions, but I could not find the time to actually record physically that which I wish to say. So this… Too is very new to me, and as such I apologize for any… Awkwardness I may give off."

_She blinks a little at her own words only to sigh irritably, it showing faintly upon her features._

"I also apologize for the abruptness that my last recording stopped with. The group of civilians who we traded hostage situations with came for us once they found out what we risked for them and assisted us out of the WolfBaron's jail." She seems to hesitate before going on, her eyes searching the viewer's own, or rather through them. "We, Lakin and I, soon found ourselves back within the company of the House Organa… the Wolf Baron before us; the Duke of the Organa praised us and consulted us on how to handle the Wolf Baron."

_Sien pauses, seems conflicted and paces a bit before the recording, her yellow eyes clouding over with thought before she continues._

"To which, I made the call. One which has made me questioned myself, my actions, and who I truly am… When I was a padawan I made… Many mistakes, many that I wonder if I could have gone a different path with and yet… I seem to continue those same mistakes over and over… Tch, it's hard to even believe that I'm still a jedi after-"

_She stops short and sighs._

"I made the call to have him executed for the greater good. This man not only threatened innocent lives, but he also killed, maimed… Destroyed so much in his wake and I did what I thought would be best for the situation. This in turn has placed a rift between Lakin and me. I could feel it so strongly… So strongly…"  
><em><br>__Her lips draw into a thin line and she continues to pace in turn, struggling with her next words._

"Which- this too, concerns me… I am getting too close to Lakin. Jedi should not make bonds, and yet intentionally or unintentionally I have made bonds with this knight. I call him my "Oen'nuin", my "good friend". I see something in him that I see in myself as a much younger padawan. He's kind, gentle, and truly means well as I once did when I first befriended Zyras. Though, that's all gone now, she's not that person any more… Nor am I that innocent padawan that began to question everything she was ever taught, I am now a sage that questions everything she has been taught…"  
><em><br>__A hand pushes up and rests against her forehead, a distressed look upon her features.__  
><em>  
>"What choices I made, they have upset him, and I cannot retract the life that I had taken. I told him this, that any apologies I could give were meaningless, but I… Also assured him that I will… Try to be more tolerant… Though I don't think that's the word in basic that I am searching for."<p>

_She admits softly._

"Though I reflect back upon what he told me; _"Everyone deserves a fair trial if possible. Everyone. Or there's no point."_ …Lakin, while not trained since birth as a jedi… Is more of a jedi than I will ever be. While I was trained since birth and I cannot help but question my own motives. And in doing so, by my own actions, I have caused him to doubt his own thoughts- or perhaps, he had them already and all I did was amplify them. Nevertheless, after my actions today, he seemed distraught… Something came from what I did today that struck him… He was distant, which is not typical for him."

_Stopping her movements briefly she pauses to compose her thoughts before continuing. There was something about his past that he was not telling her, and she was alright with that… As there was much that she was not telling Lakin, that she kept reserved within her own heart. She would not press the issue, and had made that known to him that afternoon. And while she was conflicted, she knew that she cherished his friendship- even if she struggled with the thought of bonds._

"He called me "oen'nuin" today… And while this conflicts me… I…" Her eyes soften and a distant smile plays upon her lips. "I think the very same of him, how could I think of him otherwise, after traveling with him since Coruscant?"

_After a long moment of silence her hand gently clutched onto the warm robes that graced her frame, drawing them close her eyes slipped shut and a soft exhale left her._

"It's getting late by my clock, it's after 24hundred hours; Lakin and I have decided to return to our ships as his leg was bothering him once more… And I did not want to risk it being damaged further. Nor did I wish to sleep at a cantina again. I will report back when I have more over the next coming days."

"This is Sien Zoth, signing out."

_With a worn expression the young zabrak woman extends her hand and presses something upon the holocom. The pale blue light flickers for a moment and her image is gone, the information preserved within the device._

_**Time & Date Stamp**__**  
><strong>__**End Transmission**_


	3. Personal Log: 3

_**Transmission Begins **_

_**Time & Date Stamp**_

_::Several hours after the previous transmission that ended recording at 24hundred hours, a new recording is made, currently voice only.::_

****Sien Zoth, signing in.

"I woke to the sound of my com going off, and while I cannot divulge very far into what exactly has happened… I will say that the situation involves several people whom I know who are in very real danger. I do not have time to discuss the situation with Lakin, whom I have left behind in Alderaan with an injured leg. As such I am currently in transit to Taris and the coordinates that I have received… May the Force be with me… For this may very well be the last time I write in this log."

___::Log entry ends here::_

_**Time & Date Stamp**_

_::Voice only some time later, there is a long pause and a distressed sound within the recorder's voice as the transmission resumes. A slight seething note is heard on the end of the com.::_

"Nhn… Jedi… Sage Sien Zoth… Signing in… There were complications with the situation on Taris. Negotiations went sour, but the result seems to be in our favor… Aside from the injuries I've sustained. I'm currently en route to Carrick Station, and I have consulted Lakin to meet me there. I have… Much to discuss with him."

_::Transmission blacks out once again for several more hours before resuming once again, still voice, no holo or text attached.::_

"…Where do I begin? I'm terribly uncertain from the events that have transpired over today. Much of what I wish to say, I feel reserved to speak upon. I do not wish to risk the chance of this information being sliced into. That being said, I will keep this datalog very vague. Contrary to former entries, I am indeed alive. While I was injured, that has since been healed thanks to the masters on Tython. I am currently writing however, not on my ship- but on Lakin's…"

_::There is a long pause before the sage continues::_

"In short, my transport has been compromised and the end result of it is that I am currently traveling with Lakin upon his ship. I was injured during a battle with a couple of fellow… jedi… after negotiations on Taris. The situation that I mentioned earlier, I do not know if it has gotten for better or for worse. Though what I do know is that I am concerned for a certain Jedi Master I have come to somewhat know. I do not understand the complexity of everything that has happened, but do not think this bodes well. However, I am thankful that the situation on Taris did not end any worse than it did. Material things are of little concern to me… Nevertheless I do find myself at a loss as both my first saber and training blade were lost within the compromise of my ship."

"I did reach contact with Lakin upon Carrick Station this evening before returning to Tython, which I will debrief a bit later. After departing Taris I contacted him and told him through a text log for him to meet me at Carrick Station- mind you; he was still on Alderaan because I neglected to alert him of the situation on Taris. Immediately, he knew something was off as he met me at the station, I was originally upon Carrick Station to have my injuries looked at, but…"

_::Another long hesitant pause comes from the voice com. It is a while before the owner's voice can be heard again, and a heavy sigh ensues. Finding herself very hesitant to continue forward, Sien finally does.::_

"There seemed to have been a disturbance within the force coming from Tython… I could feel it deep within me. Before I could even explain what happened to Lakin, we quickly returned to Tython… To find nothing had physically changed… Perhaps there was more to it than that, but all I knew, was the situation felt very grave and dark… Normally I would say that perhaps it was just me, but it was Lakin too who felt it. The shift… It was hard to explain, as I think… This was one of the few times that I felt a shift like this. I have felt oddities around the ill masters, but this was something… It was… I'm not sure how to explain it, other than it was certainly a disturbance and one that I do not wish to repeat…"

"Despite the shift- Lakin and I both returned to the Tython, finding nothing of importance… Until, a familiar face moved from the spaceport through the jedi temple. It was difficult to recognize him at first until he turned directly at me when Lakin and I were knelt at the side of the temple, my injuries paining me. Upon recognition, I kept my distance and quickly broke away from Lakin's side to see the individual moving up the hills of Tython. I lost him sometime after to my disappointment, all I can say is that I believe this person is dangerous and he was the individual who was directly involved with negotiations on Taris."

"Once I had lost him, Lakin cornered me and wanted answers once we returned to the Jedi temple. I had previously warned him being around me was dangerous, and that he should possibly depart for the time being- to which; he of course, ignored."

_::A weak chuckle is heard on the end of the com before the voice continues. ::_

" Before I could explain the situation, we turned to see one of Lakin's friends, a twi'lek woman named Kre'tan at the center of the Jedi temple. Needing the break, I offered them both explanations of what had happened. Kre', as she preferred to be called, was at the republic meeting, and a meeting before that, concerning a situation that possibly involves Revan. I had previously met her directly at Balmorra, and is apparently a friend of Lakin's from some time back. Giving them enough information that I could… I could tell that Lakin was yet again, upset with me. While it was warranted as I did leave Alderaan with no communication, I did tell him the situation as quickly as I could. I had previously intended on explaining earlier if it was not for the individual that I was tailing. He was more understanding once everything had been explained."

"In any case, I should end my entry here and I sense Lakin returning to the ship. My injuries have been tended to and we are returning to Alderaan to finish our tasks there, all I can hope is that we find a solution to both of our missions… It seems just as grim as today's… state of affairs…"

"This is Sien Zoth, signing out."

"May the Force guide and be with us…"

_**Time & Date Stamp**__**  
><strong>__**End Transmission**_


	4. Personal Log: 4

**_Transmission Begins, Holocom _**

**_Time & Date Stamp_**

_It had been quite some time since she had recorded any means of information, whether it was text or by holo. Sien finds herself sitting in a side room within Lakin's ship. The holorecorder within her hands and a blank, distant look upon her features… Much had transpired since the last time she wrote. With a heavy sigh the zabrak carefully turns on the holocom._

_"__Sien Zoth, Jedi Sage of the Order signing in…"_

_Her voice sounded heavy as if several weighted plates were held upon her very person. Her eyes distant as she stares into the recording device._

_"__Much… Has happened since the last recording. I suppose I should quickly debrief you upon the situation on Alderaan. I-"_

_Her lips pull into a slight frown and it seems that she doesn't even know where to begin._

"_Things have been settled there. Peace has been restored to the Houses, but at… Several costs. First of all, concerning the overall status of Alderaan. The Usurper has been dethroned and the rightful heirs have regained the crown of Alderaan. I wish them peace from here on out. It was through Lakin's strong decisions that the usurper was removed and taken into custody… I am, glad that he was the one to speak up. After all that has transpired, I do not think I could have been a strong as him with my words… And I may have said things that would cause even more of a rift between us. He has a strong sensibility and empathy, something that I sometimes lack."_

_Shifting her weight, the sage continues, dipping her head slightly, a troubled look upon her face._

"_With this news, there is sure to be peace talks within the near future, and I'm glad of it. However, my troubles did not end there. While upon Alderaan we found the traitor that I had previously mentioned in my third log. But in doing so, Lakin was scanned by the weapon that had taken the life of the House member that we previously met with… I won't lie, this was unnerving for me. I'm not sure what would happen if Lakin was injured by it… Or worse. I am glad that the force was with us however, and we were able to get passed this trial. Nevertheless it was something that, while we are taught that fear leads to the darkness, it frightened me. I sometimes find myself questioning this, if one cannot fear- then they become prideful… Is it not best to fear a small amount to keep our actions in check so we don't act rashly and drive one's self into a situation? …But one also argues, that there is no emotion there is only peace… And that too, I struggle with every day…"_

_A hand pushes up and presses lightly against her forehead disturbing the silver headdress and her expression grows unreadable as she continues, seemingly extremely exhausted._

_"__Not only was Lakin marked for death… Once we solved the issue, and proceeded to make sure the weapon was destroyed- Lakin safe… We found ourselves in front of the very darth that has been causing so much grief for both Lakin and the republic. Or rather his holo… Lakin's… Master was murdered before us, and there was nothing… Nothing I could have done for Lakin… Nor for his master… I feel so helpless. I have the ability to heal, to shield, to protect… And I could do none of this… Instead I was forced to watch the death that I feel I could have prevented… No doubt, Lakin feels the very same. To see his master fall, it tore at me… I did not know Lakin's master very well, but I could tell he was a good person… And everything within me cried out when I felt the horrible shift within the Force… I could do… Nothing to prevent it, I couldn't heal him…"_

_A shuddered breath escapes the young woman as she struggles to go further. For a moment she thinks that perhaps she shouldn't have allowed the holo to record and left it as text, but there was no reason to destroy the holorecording now and start over._

_"__Once the weapon was destroyed, Lakin and I both left to attend the summit. By this point I had gained enough trust with House Teral to act as their representative. Before we left the bunker that housed the weapon's main computer, Lakin very clearly pained by the loss of his master… I tried my best to reassure him, but… I think I may have alienated him… I shouldn't have embraced him, but I didn't know what else I could do for him… In the end, I find myself even more conflicted by my own actions. What could I have done! -NOTHING-! I stood there and watched-"_

_A hand pushes out and firmly covers the lens of the recorder and for a long few moments there is radio silence. Finally Sien returns to recording and her figure is seen once more, this time more composed and ready to continue her log._

_"__I… Apologize for my outburst…"__She begins._

"_To continue where I left off… Lakin and I both went to the summit to find the ailing master. For the seventh time I used my shielding technique, and it has left me extremely weak… Exhausted. My battle with the Jedi master was no easy task either… I found myself nearly crushed by a statue which she force-lobbed at me. However, she has been healed, and the peace talks continued… My search for Vivicar continues and I must return to Tython… However, before I return to Tython- I have told Lakin that I will accompany him to face the darth that took the life of his master. I will not abandon him in his time of need. I will face this darkness at his side. I know that I said within my last log that I may very well not write again, and I will say this once more… All I can hope is that all will be well. May the Force be with us…"_

_"__Before I cut off the transmission, I do wish to address something… When Lakin and I both returned to Alderaan after the situation upon Taris and Tython, we returned to the Shining Star Cantina… Where I ended up falling asleep…"__A pause.__"Against Lakin's shoulder, I woke startled the next day with a strange feeling looming… I felt a presence. I… I wasn't sure what it was at first… Though what I do know, it felt dark, heavy… And familiar. Something I still cannot truthfully pinpoint and yet… It weighs heavy upon my mind. Lakin for some reason did not feel it, and seemed to brush it off… But I cannot. Or am I losing what sanity I have left? …Am I just sensing ghosts?"_

**_Transmission Resumes, Holocom_**

_Addendum; This portion of the holo is attached to the previous recording some time later._

_"__Sien Zoth, Jedi Sage- Signing in."_

_The young sage finds herself standing before a recording device, back upon her own ship. Her features still seem quite drained, but a look of relief plays upon her face. Finally, she thinks, it was finished…_

_"__I have much to report upon this holocom, it has been quite some time since I have addressed this log. First of all, the darth that killed Lakin's master is no longer. We succeeded in snuffing out his pitiful life. No longer will the scourge torment Lakin or anyone else within this existence. It is a shame that so many people had to die on his account… Before we could even silence him, we found that he had destroyed millions of lives through another weapon… Lakin blames himself, it was so readable as we stood in front of the dying planet… Its hauntingly beautiful glow burning within the night sky, eerie flames seemed to leap from its very core engulfing it within a nebula like luminance. So many people died horrifically because of this man. However, now he can no longer harm anyone else… And Lakin is safe, that is all that I can ask for any more on this matter… We succeeded, we won."_

"_There is no death, there is only the force." The iridonian woman exhales and bows her head a little. "That is what I told him… I also told him that he is not alone, and while there isn't much else I can say to soothe him, what I have said; seems to have brought some sort of absolution; or so I hope. The battle was difficult, and there were times when I found myself concerned that we would not live through it… The same could be said about my own task… And the darth that was the root of the illnesses that I shielded."_

_Pausing, a bitter sweet smile plays upon her own features and a soft exhale leaves the young woman as she slightly paces._

"_My final jedi master that I shielded, was the very master that was spreading the plague. While it was not by his doing, as he was influenced by dark forces… I found myself drained. The battle before healing him was painful, he was so very strong, to the extent that Lakin and I both were nearly destroyed by the man's very hands. Gathering what strength we had, we were able to finally render him; and my last and final shielding was upon his very person. The illnesses have been lifted and no longer do I have to use my shielding ability… Still weak, I find myself thinking over all that has transpired…"_

"_I nearly had to take the life of my former master before I found the tainted Jedi who had become Sith. I…" A shuddered breath left the woman and she tightly closed her eyes in thought. "To think I came so close to having to take my master's life, it was… So painful… To see her kneeling before me, begging me to kill her so she would not take my life. It was agonizing, and I still… Struggle with the very thought of what happened. If I had taken her life, if I had ended it… Where… Would I be now? What would I have become? The darkness, it wreathed me, and I fear it may have affected me in a long term way… I will meditate during my time of rest, in hopes to cleanse that shadow from myself. I can still see her before me…"_

_Sien trails off her gaze growing distant as if caught by something in the far landscape. Reflecting back upon all that happened, her focus finally returns after several minutes._

"_The recording…" She whispers only to blink a few times and frown._

"_In any case… All of this, has finally come to an end… Lakin and I both returned to the Jedi council and were given strict orders to rest and recuperate. We were given shore leave on Carrick Station, and told to report in to the masters there before taking the required time off. But before that, each of us have been granted titles… Lakin is now celebrated as the Hero whom saved Tython… Which, I might add may have or have not gone to his head… But I can forgive him for that at least. While I have been named a warden of the Jedi Order, and have been requested to create a holocron of my trials. Now all that has finally come to an end, I am to meet Lakin at the Carrick Station's cantina after reporting in that we arrived at Carrick."_

_Frowning her gaze softens a little and a hand carefully pushes up and clutches onto her robes._

___" I suppose… This will be goodbye. I have… Enjoyed the time that I spent traveling with Lakin, and he will forever remain my Oen'nuin, …My dear friend."_

_"__Sien Zoth… Signing out…"___

_Her voice is bitter sweet as she shuts down the holorecording, thinking upon all that happened, and of course her "Oen'nuin"._

**_Time & Date Stamp_**_**  
><strong>__**End Transmission**_


End file.
